Young Justice:Portal
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: A story of how my OC in Young Justice: Apocalypse, Portal, joins the team. Set during season one. Rewritten.


**YJ: Portal chapter one**

_Star City 7:00 pm EST_

Portal watched as Brick ordered around several goons carrying a shipment of illegal weapons and tech. These weren't normally dressed goons, though. They wore black gloves and sleeves, white shirts with a black stripe down the middle, and white pants with black stripes. That was a weird color scheme.

**Miss Martian**, He said through the mindlink. **I see at least twenty goons along with Brick.**

**Acknowledged. **Aqualad thought. **Beta, make your move.**

Beta Squad consisted of the Team's stealth experts. Artemis, and Portal jumped in.

The crooks looked at the heroes, making a fighting stance. All of a sudden, they heard a very puerile cackle.

_Ah Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!_ Robin jumped in, dispatching five goons with kicks and birdirangs.

"Five to three." Robin smirked. "Seems fair enough."

The remaining goons charged, while Brick attempted escape. That's when Alpha launched. Kid Flash ran through a line of goons who had taken out firearms. Lasers pierced through the warehouse. Aqualad knocked down some more with a water-mace.

Artemis sent three arrows flying, when fifteen hidden guards ran into the fray.

"Portal, enemy reinforcements." Aqualad ordered.

"I see them." Portal flew through laser fire aimed at him. As they realized they weren't hitting him, they started to run. Miss Martian then appeared before them. A brain blast left seven ineffective. Five more goons were punched out by Portal. The remaining four left to guard Brick. They pulled up hoods, and started firing. The two facing the Team were grabbed and thrown by Superboy. Artemis and Robin took out the last two with an arrow and a birdirang. Superboy punched Brick off balance. Kid Flash tripped him, and Portal opened a portal on the floor that Brick fell through. Opening another portal in the ceiling, Portal made Brick fall to the ground flat on his back.

"Awesome job Team." Aqualad commended. The Team all high fived. How did things get to this point? Who is this guy? Well, it started on a Monday afternoon at Gotham Academy.

_Gotham Academy 8:30 am EST_

The morning bell rang. Sam Johnson walked to his science class with eagerness. Today was lab day. after a week of talking about black holes, string theory, and wormholes, They were finally going to do some first hand learning. They were going to make their own artificial black holes. He was walking to a test table, when a gruff voice called him back. He sighed, 'Of course. I'm gonna be stuck with a partner.' Sam never liked being grouped with others, they always had a way of keeping him back.

With Sam back with the whole class, the teacher said, "You will each be assigned a lab partner to help you make your black holes."

"Um, all due respect sir, but how will they be our black holes if someone helps us?" Sam was very open to speaking his mind. And calling people on their mistakes.

The teacher, Matthew Vanderbelt slightly growled at Sam's question. 'Always the troublemaker, that boy.' He replied. "They will be a shared project."

"Then we'll 'share' the credit too then?" Sam didn't like the idea of relative cheating. If he did half the work, he was taking half the credit.

"No. If you complete the assignment, you will receive full credit. That's how things work."

"But what if,"

"Mister Johnson, _please_ keep further inquisitions to yourself. Now," As Mister Vanderbelt started partnering people, Sam was simply thinking about how he was going to work with a partner when,

"Mister Johnson, you will be working with Miss Crock."

Sam went slack jawed. Artemis Crock. The most stubborn human being on Earth, was his partner. As he stared in disbelief, Artemis smirked at him.

As they begun working on the black holes, Sam said to Artemis,

"Now I have one request: Please, just let me do what I'm supposed to! Please! I've in this predicament to many times! So please make this an enjoyable experience."

Artemis nodded, and Sam continued working. This might work. After a very peaceful hour, Sam asked if he could returned to work on his project after school, which his teacher approved of. For once, Sam couldn't wait to do "homework". He was always fascinated by the possibility of being able to control black holes, and he was determined to do so.

After weeks of "extra credit" work, Sam was finally done! It was a beauty. Small yes, but powerful! Sam smirked at his work. He then started to think about whether more development was possible. His smirk changed to determination.

"More work." He said. "More work must be done." He walked off.

Week after week went by, and the science geek known as Sam Johnson had finally done it. His theory was, that with extensive testing, black holes could become portals, to different times, universes, and dimensions. He was right, and very proud. And then it happened. A jock named Marcus always had it out for Sam. And, seeing as how Sam was alone in the science lab, now was Marcus' time to strike. A strong blow to the back of Sam's head sent the geek crashing into his work. Waking up, Sam found the black hole gone. Actually, he found that out after he left the nurses office. Sam wondered what had happened. All of a sudden, he began to get sick, and decided to go home.

He didn't want to get a ride, figuring a walk would give him more time to think about stuff.

"Ugh, my head hurts." Sam just couldn't think straight. His eyes were shut, and he found his thoughts straying to teleporting home. Mindlessly stretching out his hand, he blindly kept walking, and he hit a door. He opened his eyes and saw his address. A walk home usually took twenty minutes. He just did it in _five_. This happened several times that week. Eventually, Sam decided to test a theory. He stretched his hand out, and thought about a location, and a portal would open to that location. He figured it out. The black hole infused with him when he crashed into it. How? Sam didn't know. But he did know that the black hole interacted with his DNA to give him super powers.

As cheesy a beginning as it sounds, Sam Johnson was a superhuman. He of course had heard about the Justice League. He also knew about the Rogues of Gotham City. He realized that the city needed another protector. Batman and Robin couldn't do it alone. It was time to break out the sketchpad.

Wearing a black cowl and cape, dark blue pants and a shirt, black gloves and boots, a black utility belt, and a purple "P" on his chest, Sam Johnson stood atop a roof which watched over the city. But he was not Sam Johnson in this outfit. He had a name. A name that reflected his powers. And that name, was Portal.

**A/N: Okay, so I rewrote this for a couple of reasons. (1) A harsh review. (2) This is a better beginning for an OC than banter with Artemis. If you didn't read that, don't worry, that will reappear. Just, revised. Until next time, Read and Review.**


End file.
